Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and Sisterhood
by IsaB.-chan
Summary: Combining the FMA and FMAB stories. Some new characters appear and new friends made. Alice is Edwards older sister and Julia is his and Alphonse's youngest sister. It's basically the same storie line just a little different but hey, it is a fanfic anyway . Hope you all like it!I also have a friend writing a similar fanfic so don't spam please. she's amy.ha.39 thanx!
1. Chapter 1

When I was little. 10 years of age to be exact, me, my two older brothers and my oldest sister all did human transmutation to bring our mother Trisha back. but it failed. We had to give something to get something, the laws of alchemy, Equivalent Exchange.

"Water 35 l., Carbon 20 kg ., Ammonia 4 l., Lime 1.5 kg., Phosphorus 800 g., Salt 250 g., Saltpeter 100 g., Sulfur 80 g., Fluorine 7.5 g., Iron 5 g., Silicon 3 g. and trace amounts of 15 other elements." Edward said as he closed his Alchemy book. "Uh Brother..." Julia said."Are you sure we should do this? I'm kind of scared without sissy." "We need to bring mom back anyway we can! We got all the ingredients, Alice would just stop us if she was here." Edward said. "But this is risky brother...we could get hurt if we are not careful." Alphonse said.

"What are you all doing?" Alice said annoyed yet still half asleep. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Julia, Edward and Alphonse screamed. "So...you're awake now." Edward said a little annoyed. "Well I could here you all talking and it woke me up." Alice said rubbing her eyes. "Oh..." Ed sighed. "I don't approve of this you know!" Alice said raising her voice.

"Well I don't care what you say! I'm doing it!" Edward said raising his voice too. "Fine, do whatever you want. Just don't drag me into this and if you get hurt don't come crying to me" Alice said half-hearted as she began to walk away from the door. "You just walk away like that? Not helping us...not concerned at all? How cruel sister! I guess...I GUESS YOU DIDN'T LOVE MOM THE WAY I DID! THE WAY WE DID!" Ed said shouting. Alice stood ther for a moment faced away from Edward and the others. Julia stood there hugging on to Al, griping tight to his shirt, scared from the suddon out burst of Edward. Alice turned around and faced Ed who was still standing there furius and clenching his fists tight.

"I did love her you idiot!" Alice said finally speaking up. "I loved her more than anything!". Her eyes began to swell with tears. "And if doing the human transmutation with you will prove it to you then, hell! I'll do it you dummy!". Edward stood there now relaxing his fist and stood there with a simapthetic look to his eyes. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Alice" Edward said. Alice wiped away her tears "Come on dummies. Lets bring mom back!" Alice said grabing ahold of her two brothers and her sisters hand.

"Hey, sis wake up!" Edward said shaking Alice awake. "Huh" Alice mummered. "We're almost to Central. You ready to become a state alchemist!" Edward said excidedly."Yeah" Alice said streching as she sat up and look out the window. _"Why am I dreaming about my past so suddenly" _Alice thought to herself. "Hey sister what were you dreaming about?" Julia said.

"Oh...uh just stuff...nothing important." Alice said. Half an hour had pased before the train stopped in Central. "Passengers going to Central grab your bags cause were stopping a 2 minutes!" the conducter said to the passengers."Well heres our stop guys" Ed said getting up and stretching. "Uh, Ed you shouldn't-" Julia said but was cut off by the suddon stop. Edward fell face foward into the the bench Alice was sitting on from the jolt of the stop.

"Owwww" Ed mumbled. "Get up dumbass" Alice said as she poked Ed. "I'M NOT A DUMBASS YOU JERK, AND WATCH OUT TRAIN GUY I COULD SUE YOU IF I GET A CONCUSSION!" Ed screamed. "Well it's not my fault you were dumb enough to stand up when we were about to stop." The conducter yelled back. "WHY YOU!-" Ed yelled. "Brother please stop, you're causing a scene!" Julia and Al said. "Come on lets go!" Alice said jumping off the train.

"Uh hey wait!" Ed said following along with Julia and Al. Edward, Alice, Julia and Alphonse walked around the train station. Colonel Mustang had sent a car to pick them all up and bring them to Central Command for Alice and Ed's exam. "Hey over here!" a girl screamed over to them. They all ran over to greet her at the car. "Hi I'm Amelia. I'll be your escort to Central Command" she said sweetly.

"Uh thanks." Ed said as he got in the car. "Um is there going to be enough room for us all" Julia asked concerned since of Al's height in that metal suit of his. "Oh yes, The Colonel has already thought of that." she said gesturing towards Al and her to follow into the car. "Oh thank you thats very nice of him." Julia said smiling sweetly. Everyone got into the car that had more than enough room and road peacefully to Central Command. When they arived they got out and headed to the building. "Edward, Alice you will be ecorted by Lieutenant Maria Ross to where you will be talking the State Alchemy exam. Alphonse and Julia will be escorted by Sergeant Denny Brosh to the library where they can hang out for a bit." Ameilia said.

"Thank you." they all said. The siblings all walked over to each other. "Well see you in a bit." Alice said messing up Julia's poofy hair. "Yeah I hope you do well, Ed too." Julia said pushing Alice's hand away and giving her a big hug. "Thanks." Alice said hugging her back. "Take care of sis while me and Alice are taking they test.K? Al?" Edward said."Ok, I will and I hope you and Ally do well." Alphonse said.

Julia and Alphonse walked away with Sergeant Brosh to the library leaving Alice and Edward. "Ready sis?" Ed said asked. "Ready!" Alice said.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice and Edward had just met up with Alphonse and Julia in the library for some officer to come get them so they could take them to Mustang's office and he could tell them the good _or _bad news. They all sat there silent...waiting. "So do you think you got in brother?" Alphonse said deciding to break the silence. "Yeah, what do you think you guys got sis?" Julia said joining in. "Uh I don't know? I think I did alright" Alice said."What about you, _pipsqueak!_" she said teasing.

"WHO YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL THAT WHEN THE WIND BLOWS IT BLOWS HIM RIGHT AWAY!" Edward screamed. "Brother stop making so much noise! This is a library! You can't just yell!" Julia whispered loudly slightly annoyed yet slighty embarrassed from all the people staring a little old Edward on one of his rants. "Uhg, I don't care! I'll yell all I-" Edward said but was interupted by Alice hitting him hard and good on the head with her metal arm. "Would you stop yelling and tell us what you think you got already. I swear if they do let you in they'll have more than a handful having to watch over a baby like you!" Alice said aggravated. "What! Like you're one to talk! You blow up everytime someone calls you small too!" Edward yelled louder. "Well thats because it's annoying! I'm 13 and everyone calls me a shorty! You actually are a shorty since you're only a 12 year old little baby!" Alice said teasing.

"Why you! Well like you said, you're 13 and you're me and Julia's height! At least Julia has an excuse! She's 10 for crying out loud! You're as short as a 10 year old!" Edward said extremely aggravated. "So are you!" Alice yelled back. "Would you both just shut the hell up already!" Amelia said barging into the library. "I could hear you down the street." she said angrly."They started it!" Ed and Alice said at the same time pointing at eachother. "Uhg, lord help me." Amelia said under here breath.

"Well if you two would stop bickering, Colnel Mustang is ready to see you" She said sighing. "What?" they both said. "That's great!" Julia said. "You should go" Alphonse said. "Ok lets go" Alice said taking a deep breath and heading off with Amelia and Edward. And there Julia and Alphonse were sitting again, alone waiting for there brother and sisters news.


	3. Chapter 3

Ameila, Edward and Alice all walked though Central Comand heading to Mustang's office to here if they got in or not. "So..." Edward finally said. "What rank are you?" He asked Amelia. "Major." she replied."Oh...How'd you get in." He asked again. "Stop asking the poor girl questions Ed." Alice hissed.

"It's fine Alice...I got in because I...had unique talents for alchemy." she said trying to find the right words. "Like how?" Ed asked. "Ed knock it off!" Alice yelled holding up her metal fist again thretaning to hit him. "Alice it's perfectly fine. Edward can ask all the questions he wants. I'll tell him if I'm getting annoyed or just don't want to answer." Amelia said giving her a soft smile. "Well...ok then." Alice said folding her arms. "Well..." Amelia went on to answer Ed's question.

"When I do alchemy...I don't need a transmutation circle." she said. "Really?" Edward said amazed. "That means...". "Yes. I have seen the gate. I saw it when I was very little trying to bring back my beloved dog Mimi...She was the one thing that made me happy when my parents split up." Amelia said sadly. "Oh...What did you give up?" Edward asked very curious. "I gave up...two legs." she said stopping. "Edward?" she said.

"Yeah?" Ed said. "Thats enough questions for now." Amelia said wiping away a tear and began walking had finally reached the Colonel's office. "Well time for you two to go in. I have to wait out in the hall." Amelia said gesturing towards the door. "Thank." Ed and Alice said. They walked in and saw a man in his seat turned away from them.

He turned around and gave a smirk. "Welcome to the millitary." he finally said holding up two state millitary watches. Edward and Alice raced over and grabbed their watches. They stared in ah at the shiny, small, metal watch. "Edward you will be assinged the name FullMetal Alchemist, as for you Alice you will be the FullSteel Alchemist." Mustang said."Thank you sir...we won't let you down!" Alice said giving a salute.

He nodded, then Alice and Ed walked out of his office to tell Amelia. "Well...?" she said. "We got in!" Edward said happily. "That's great! You should go tell Al and Julia right away!" she said happy for the both of them. "Amelia could you please come in and tell Edward and Alice to stay there until you get out?" Roy said peeking out the door. "Oh! Uh! Yes sir!" Amelia said giving him a salute.

She disappered into the office with Roy. "Amelia." he began. "I watched Edward and Alice during their exam. You're talents at Alchemy are very much alike from Edward's." he said. "Oh, you mean doing alchemy without a Transmutation circel?" she said wondering were he was getting at ." I was thinking...I am assigning you to work and help the two of them. Not so much as a babysitter since they are around you're age, but as a supporter, asstant, whatever you want to call it." he said sternly.

"Oh of course, sir. I will help them in anyway I can." Amelia said surprised a little. "Gooday, Major." Roy said. "Gooday, Colonel." Amelia said with a salute. She went outside to find Edward and Alice bickering again about some silly thing like 'I don't know why _you_ got in you're just a little baby!' and 'So are you pipsqueak'. "Um guys" Amelia spoke up. "Huh?" they both said.

Amelia had told them on there way back to the library. "Well ok..." Alice said. "So he's pairing us all up cause...We have similarites?" she said confused."Yeah...I guess so." Amelia said. "I could tell him if you don't want me around if you want. By the sounds of it I'm probably going to have to do that." Amelia said sadly.

She was just getting to like the four siblings. They were all around her age since she was 13 and a half and shared the same alchemy style _and_ had been though the same stuff she had. "No, no you're fine" Edward said looking at the sad girl. "Really?" she said happily. "Yeah, It will be fun fighting bad guys togther, don't you think." Alice said giving a big smile. "I really wanna kick some criminal ass with you, I'd be fun." Alice continued smirking and thinking about how it'de be.

Amelia laughed "You guys are great!" she said putting her arms around both there sholders. _"I could get used to having friends like them."_ Amelia thought to herself while smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh Alphonse?" Julia said. "Yes?" Alphonse replied. "I'm kind of getting bored in here so I'm going to take a walk." she said stretching from being in the same sitting, reading position. "Oh ok." Al said. "Do you want to come?" she said offering. "No I'm good" he said.

Julia got up and left. She walked around Central a bit observing everything. Suddenly a woman in a long coat bumped into her. She was very faired skin, long wavy black hair, red eyes, dark almost black purple lip stick and had a beautiful face. "I'm sorry." she said in a calm voice. "Oh it's fine ma'am." Julia replied.

The woman walked off with a short fat figure covered by a hood from there coat. "Lust?" Gluttony said. "Yes Gluttony?" Lust replied. "Is that...?" Gluttony said confused sucking on his finger like a baby. "Why yes, yes it is." she said in an evil voice as she smirked slightly. _"I get a weird feeling from her...she scares me." _Julia said staring at the woman now far far away from her walking.

Julia continued walking along. She kept thinking about how she felt unsafe and frightened by the woman. _"I think I should head back now."_ she thought now walking fast back in the direction of the library. Edward, Alice and Amelia had all finally made it back to the library to find a alone Alphonse deep in his book with _no_ Julia. "Hey, didn't I tell you to keep a close eye on Julia, Al!" Edward said sternly. "Oh, she just went on a quick walk by herself, she'll be fine." Al said still deep in his book.

"Uh...I'm not so sure about that." Amelia said with a worried look. "Julia's a small fragile girl...and there's been _**alot**_of chaos going on around here." she said. "What!?" Alice yelled. "This is not good this is not good!" Alice said pacing. "This is all your damn fault Al! If you would have at least came with her I wouldn't be this damned worried!" Alice said scolding Al. "I-I'm sorry...I thought it would be fine..." Al stammerd.

"Whatever...come on lets go find her" Alice said heading out of the library."Wha-what do you what from me!" Julia yelled as she was cornered by three figures. "Lust, now tell me again _why_ you let her get away?" Envy said annoyed. "It didn't cross my mind to capture her." Lust said with an evil smile. "Well at least the two pipsqueaks aren't here, now this will be easier. We all know she usless without them." Envy said getting closer .

"U-usless..." Julia mumbled annoyed. "True." Lust said still following Envy as they got closer. "Ge-get away from me!" Julia yelled. "Why don't you make me you useless girl!" Evny said. Evny ran up to her and was about to strike when he felt a sharp object go through him. He looked down to see a metal sword going in through his stomach and out his back.

Julia had transmuted a sword from alchemy when the homunculus was just about to strike. "Not so useless, huh." Julia said smirking. "Why you little-" Evny said but cringed with pain. Lust shot her knife like finger nails torwards Julia, but Julia pushed Envy in her way as a human shield. "Ahhhhh!" Envy said letting out a shriek of pain. Julia took her sword out of Envy and ran off past Lust and Gluttony.

Envy lay there as his body sealed up."You ok?" Lust said emotionless ."Uhg, yeah it's nothing. Now lets go get that little brat!" Envy said heading back up the alley way. Julia ran and ran as fast a she could back to the library. Suddenly she bumped into someone. She looked up to see Edward.

"Brother!" she said as she hugged him. "Julia are you ok?" Alice said running over to her and Edward. "Yeah...but there were some people...no creature that looked human trying to capture me and and-" Julia said but started crying into Ed's chest. Ed looked surprised since Julia normally hugged Alice and not him but then hugged her back. "I knew there was something going on...Julia you just might help us on a little investigation we've been working on." Amelia said.

"NO! She can't help you! She's not even in the milatary! She's petite and small and fragile and-" Alice said but was interuppted. "I'm not so weak that I can't fight my own battles you know!" Julia yelled. "Julia it's just that your so-" Alice said again but was _yet again_ interuppted."So what?! Weak? Usless? No good?" Julia yelled. "I'll show you how strong I really can be!" she said running off. "Julia wait!" Alice yelled but Julia had already taken off surprisingly fast.

Julia went back to the alley way "W-where are you" she said frightened "Miss me?" Envy said devius "Or me?" Lust said coming out of the shadows right behind her "Can I eat her?" Gluttony said coming out behing Lust. All three were closed in on her and she was _all_ alone _"help!"_ she thought to herself and gulped.


	5. Chapter 5

"So decided to face alone, eh?" Envy said sneering. "How pathetic." Lust said evily smiling. "I'm not pathetic!" Julia said claping her hands together. At that moment Lust shot out her razer like finger nails and pined Julia, stabbing into her arms and legs onto the wall. "Oh no you don't." Lust said. "Ahhhhhhh!" Julia said letting out a shriek of pain.

"Did you here that?!" Alice said aproching the alley way. "It must be Julia!" Edward said running over with Alice to the alley way. "Oh no! She's in trouble by the sounds of it!" Amelia said running over also. "Like I said, pathetic!" Envy laughed. "L-let go of me go!" Julia demanded. "Lust can I please eat her?" Gluttony said tugging on her dress.

"No Gluttony. That would jeopardize the mission." Lust said looking at him with a sorry smile. "Ok" Gluttony sighed in disappointment. "Would you two stop playing mommy son play house?! We need to get her back to father!" Envy groaned. Lust rolled her eyes, retracted her nail and let Julia drop. "What did you do to my sister you bitch!" Alice screamed at the sight of Julia laying there losing blood on the ground.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Lust said shooting out her freaky nails at Alice smirking evilly. Alice raised up her metal arm just in time to deflect the attack. "Nice try!" Alice said smirking. "Oh? But what if I did this?" Lust said taking her other hand and shooting her finger nails into defenseless Julia. The nails went right into her stomach making her scream yet again. "How pathetic, don't you think?" Lust said with a laugh.

"Wow Lust, you really know how to be scary." Envy said in a similar tone. Alice just stood there, motionless by the sight of her little sister being stabbed, then anger over took her. "You bastards!" Alice said running towards them. She jumped in mid air plunging her fist into the homunculus face. Lust fell back from the attack. "What the fuck is going on Alice?" Ed said finally showing up with Amelia.

"What does it look like?! I'm kicking ass!" Alice said looking back at her brother. Edward transmuted his auto-mail arm into his usual weapon, his hand sword. He ran over and slashed at Envy's stomach. "Pay back for what you bastards did to my sis!" Edward said with a smirk. Suddenly Envy's wound healed up.

Edward stared in amazment at him. "Pretty cool huh?" Envy said with a smirk. "I'm invincible, I heal as soon as I get hurt! Nothing can stop me, especially a pipsqueak like you!" Envy grined at his _little_ joke. "WHO YOU CALLING-" Edward said but was interuppted by Alice. "Ed, fight now rant later" she said glaring at him still attaking Lust.

"Uh, guys...what should I be doing?" Amelia said. "What the hell do you think you should be doing!" Alice and Ed said together. "Oh...sorry." Amelia said looking over at Julia. _"I got to get her somewere safe!"_ Amelia thought to herself. She ran over and helped Julia up alowing herself to turn into Julia's human crutch. "Oooh, someone to eat!" a creepy voice said.

Amelia turned around to see a fat round..._person_ behind her with a wet drooling tongue out, in other words Gluttony. She back up but not too much since there was a fight going on, she had no choice but one. She kicked her auto-mail leg right into the homunulus jaw. "Owwy...that hurt" Gluttony said rubbing his healing jaw. She then kicked him straight in the stomach, sending him flying. "A-Amelia..." Julia said weakly from the blood loss.

"It's ok...were going to get you somewhere safe" Amelia said with a soft smile. Lust turned around to see Gluttony flying from the kick. Gluttony was like a son to her, seeing that made her** very** angry. She stopped fighting Alice and ran over to were Amelia was holding Julia. "Boo" she whispered in her ear. Amelia jumped and faced the humunclus.

Lust shot her nails into Amelia's stomach to match Julia's woond. Amelia let out a scream as her and Julia droped. _"I'm sorry" _ Amelia thought to herself


	6. Chapter 6

"Julia! Amelia!" Alice screamed.

"Oh, did I do something wrong?" Lust said sarcasticly with a grin.

"Yeah you did! And you're going to pay" Alice snapped back.

"Uhg, enough of this. Lets just grab the two woonded ones and get out of here. We can deal with these two later!" Envy said after giving a swift, good punch in Edward's jaw .

"Ow, Damnit!" Ed yelled, rubbing his jaw.

"Gluttony can you give me a hand?" Lust said picking up Julia.

"Oh yes!" Gluttony said getting up and walking over.

"Uhg, I'll take that!" Envy said snatching Julia away.

"Wait, wah? What are you going to do with them?" Alice said heding over to were the homunculi were.

"Oh shut it!" Envy said kicking her in the jaw. Alice fell back onto someone. _"Edward?" _she thought to herself.

"Hey, wach it!" Ed growled. Apperently Edward walked over and was right behind Alice when she fell.

"Uhg, come on lets go!" Envy said annoyed. The homunculi took down the alley way into the darkness leaving Alice and Edward alone.

"Damnit! Come on we have to get them!" Alice said getting up.

"I know, wait...HEY!" Edward said also getting up as Alice took off without him.

_"I got to fight back! I have too! But my body feels so week...I feel like I'm going to die any second" _Julia thought to herself as the green haired homunculus caried her _"How? How can I save myself!? I am week...I-I should have stayed in Resembool with Winry and Pinako! I'm just exra weight that they have to lug around...I-I am useless" _Julia thought to herself sadley as tears formed in her blind and regular eyes. She wiggled a little to get free.

_"Oh shit, this little brat might still have some fight left in her!" _he thought to himself _"He stoped? But why!? What if he does something like...hurt me! Nows my chance! Come on Julia you got to fight back!"_ Julia thought to herself.

She tried wiggling some more then pulled on his green hair making Envy yell loud with pain at her suprisingly strong strength and let go .

"Wha! Hey what do you think your doing you little brat!" He yelled as he turned around to see Julia crawling away "Is something-" Lust said turning around and also seeing the little escape artist.

"Get back here you brat!" Envy said storming after her. Julia kept crawling as fast as she could, transmuting walls for Envy to plow into at the same time. "Ooh your really get-" Envy said right as a transmuted wall was plowed into his jaw. "Ow! You son of-" and then anouther wall...and anouther...and anouther. Poor Envy was getting the living day lights beat into him, but all Julia wanted was to get away back to her brother and sister and Amelia and...OH WAIT AMELIA! Julia turned around wanting to go back to get but saw a rather furious palmtree homunculus approaching her.

And yet anouther wall was made. At that point Envy was so tired he pretty much collapsed. Then Lust came to his rescue. Lust sliced through wall after wall after wall with her fingures not even breaking a sweat (Can homuculi even sweat?...anyway BACK TO THE STORY!). Julia was tearified at how strong the woman...homunculus was, and then she knew just how to put a stop to this...or at least buy some time for her to find Edward and Alice. She ran into a dead end _"perfect_" she thought to herself with a slight smirk.

Lust and Envy approched her with evil eyes glaring. "I've been waiting for you and now you die" Julia mummbeled under her breath.

"Hmmm what was that?" Lust said coming closer with Envy. Julia waited for them to get closer and then she striked.

"What I said a second ago was...NOW YOU DIE!" Julia screamed. She clapped her hands, hit them against the wall making a spear come out to make the homunculi a kabob (I laughed so hard when I imagined it!). It haden't quite killed them but sure about her some time to try and find her siblings. She crawled and crawled and got weaker and weaker. She finally collapsed from waisting all her energy _"Please...I-I beg of you. S-Sister, B-Brother...find m-me"_ and with that Julia collasped.

It wasn't too long before Ed and Alice found Julia, but were was Amelia? "Julia! Wake up please!" Alice said dropping to the ground trying to help Julia up. Julia's eyes fluttered open to see a hazey Alice since she was still dazed. "Hang in there Julia!" Alice yelled.

"Wheres Amelia?" Edward asked

"I don't know but we have to get Julia to a hospital! Look how week she is right now! I can't believe I let this happen to my little sister! I'm so terrible!" Alice said hugging on to Julia. Tears formed in her eyes and flowed down her checks.

"Hey It's ok! We'll get her to a hospital and come back and find Amelia! And it's not all your fault. It's me and Alphonses fault too. We all dragged her into this and now we pay the price. She's all our little sister and all our responsiblity, dont go blaming yourself." Edward said trying to reasure his older sister. He grabed Julia from her arm so that he could carey her. "Come on." Edward said starting to walk away from the alley. Alice followed, still crying a little. Lust and Envy finally got off of the spear that Julia had succesfully peaced them with.

"Uhg! That brats going to pay!" Envy said starting to stomp off, following the trail of blood.

Lust grabbed his shoulder "Envy, we can get her later along with her siblings. Lets get back to Gluttony" she said sternly

. Envy sigh them followed Lust back to the direction of Gluttony stomping like a child on a tantrum. Gluttony was still walking back to his head quarters holding Amelia with him. It had been very quiet so he turned around to see no one.

"Where did Lust and Envy go" he said pouting. He turned back and was about to start walking again when he saw a metal suit of armor in his way. He stemped closer to get a good look.

"I've been waiting for you. I was hoping the other too would come to but oh well" the suit said. Gluttony looked up to see it was Alphonse, the brother of the other siblings.

_"Uh oh!" _he thought to himself as he gulped. Before Gluttony could do anything he relized he was standing on a transmutation circle. Alphonse clapped his hands then put them on the circel. A spike from the ground rose up and stricked Gluttony almost spliting him in two. He dropped Amelia who had been surprisingly unharmed. Alphonse caught her and put her inside his metal suit so she would be protected. he walked off trying to find his way back to central command. About 20 minutes later Lust and Envy found Gluttony and him in his condishen and rushed over to help. Lust sliced the giant spike alowing her to get Gluttony off. As soon as she did Gluttony healed.

"Thoughs brats will pay" Lust said darkley.

"Come on Lets just get back to mother and fauther" Envy said. The all got up and started walking back planing there next stratagy of attake.

Wow! Well that was alot of emotion and goar! sorry I haven't been updating latley. I've been busy with school and stuff so yeah so stay tuned to for chapter 7! bye!

*~Isa-chan~*


	7. Chapter 7

Julia woke up to find herself in a hospital room, laying in a hospital bed. Everything was still a little blurry which sucked since she already was blind in one eye. She sat up slowly making sure to be carfull of her woond. She looked around to see Alice asleep in a chair biside her. She smiled at her sister then turned to see Amelia laying in a hospital bed a little bit away from her, still asleep. She didn't want to disturb them so she snuggled down again, deep in her covers and fell asleep.

_'Red eyes closed in on me from all around. I backed up against something like a wall. I had no way of escape and they were closing in on me, closer and closer. I claped my hands to use alchemy but nothing happened. No spark, no jolt, nothing._

_"Why do you look so scared brat?" a familiar voice came. It was the homunculus Envy, closing in on me, probley others too. I pressed my back closer to the wall, wishing a door, an opening, an escape of any kind to save me. He came closer, evil and hatred in his eyes, for me. I screamed as load as I could to see if anyone would here me. No one came._

_He came so close to me I could see his face now, even in the pitch black dark. "Julia" he said in a creepy, sickening voice. He repeted himself "Julia" over and over in that same creepy low voice. It got loader and loader. He held up his hand which transformed into a spear. He held it close to my neck, almost piercing it._

_"Julia!" I heard say again though it almost sounded...no it couldn't...this was Envy. But it sounded like my sister, Alice. "Julia!" he said once more as he pushed the spear into-'_

Julia woke up suddonly and bloted up. She was sweating, heart racing, panting and eyes wide open. So yeah, she just had a night mare and was freaking out. She wiped her head around franticly to see her sister by her bedside awake now, with a concerned look in her eyes. She was holding on to Julia's hand to try to calm her down.

"You were screaming in your sleep." Alice said with a concered gental voice.

"Oh...I guess I kind of had a bad dream." Julia said looking away from her sister and down at her sheats.

"You want to tell me about it?" Alice said continuing her soft voice, Julia was not used to. Hey, she was kind of a loud mouth.

"No, I really don't want to." Julia said bluntly.

"Well ok, I'm going to go to the cafiteria and look for Ed. I'll be back in a little, so just relax. I brought your skeatch book if you want to draw." Alice said reaching into her bag. She got out the skeathc book and a pencil and jentally placed them in Julia's lap. Julia smiled at her sister, grabed the book and started flipping through the many drawings she did.

"Thanks, I'll be fine now." Julia said as she picked up the pencil and began to draw when she found a blank page.

Aice got up and left the room. Julia had looked over at Amelia who was still asleep. Amelia cringed in her sleep, probley a bad dream. Julia had been having bad dreams, ever since she blacked out. It was just terrible having nightmare, after nightmare, after nightmare.

Amelia woke up suddenly, screaming and looking around terrified. "Julia! Julia! Were are you!? Please come back! I need to protect you!" she screamed. Julia slowly got up and went to her bedside and held tightly onto Amelia's hand.

"I'm right here, shhh calm down, it's alright. I'm safe now Amelia, it's ok" Julia said trying to calm down Amelia.

"I-I failed, I-I didn't...protect you." Amelia said starting to calm down.

"It's fine clam down, I'm right here." Julia said, trying to clam her down some more. Amelia finally snapped out of she shock and looked up to see Julia standing over her. She grabed Julia in her arms and began to cry histaricly. _"She's like a small child."_ Julia thought to herself. Amelia let go, fully calm now and wiped away her tears. She did NOT like to look like a cry baby in front of _anyone!_

"Hey-o!" Edward said barging in with Alice hot on his trail.

"Ed! You're sister and friend are hurt in a hospital and thats all you can say!" she yelled while holding her metal arm up in the air ready to strike.

"Ok, ok sorry! Hello Julia, hello Amelia. Are you all right? Need anything?" Edward said in the most sarcatic voice he could muster up.

"Oh! You're going to get it now!" Alice said ready to punch. She was only threatening though, since she didn't really like to hit him, let alone fight with him, but of course she would_ never_ tell him that.

Edward Smirked at his sister's anger then turned back to Julia. He headed over to her and gave her a big hug which was much to Julia's surprise.

"Ok, ok. Seriously I do care. I was scared too! I love this little kid!" He said putting her into a head lock and giving her a soft noogy. Julia laughed, which seamed like forever since she did which made Alice smile. Yes indeed, there was family love and warmth all around.

The rest of the day the family talked, Amelia too. They laughed, got a couple board games and had a really nice day. Julia and Amelia would be out in a week or two since surprisingy the gashes were not too deep. Alphonse came later on from the hotel they were staying at temporaily and joined the warmth of love in that hospital room. Yes the day was lovley and nice, which seamed like it had been forever since the last time any of them had a nice day like this. Little did they know that soon that would have to end again since the enemy was planing there next move.


End file.
